


Keith's a weeb and I'm bad at titles

by godimissthe2000s



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Small Towns, heck ton of swearing in chapter 2, keith and shiro are brothers, keith is basically just me, like ya know biologically, might continue it idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godimissthe2000s/pseuds/godimissthe2000s
Summary: Keith Naruto runs into Lance's armsThis is based off the popular girl catching me Naruto running and my friends made a "you Naruto ran into her arms" jokeMight continue this and just make it my life as a small-town-high-school-nerd but with Voltron characters and actual romance cuz my life is devoid of that





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Keith Kogane and I’m a big city guy living in a small town. I’ve only ever lived in small towns my whole life but they just didn’t fit me. I want to go to a big school where I can be an edgy loner kid with like only one friend that most people just ignored. The problem with small towns and small schools was, everybody knows who I am no matter how much I try to go unnoticed. This is quite a hard task when you walk around school in a Kiki’s Delivery Service t-shirt blasting My Chemical Romance songs from your phone with a Yuri On Ice case.

Another downside of living in small towns; nerds are even more isolated than they are in bigger cities. A majority of the population are wannabe rednecks that look at my kind as if they’re abnormalities. Now there’s plenty of this in big cities but in small towns it surrounds you and suffocates you until you feel as though you’re some sort of weird genetic mutation that doesn’t belong. One time I said out loud that I was a liberal and that turned out to be a horrible mistake as “Keith the loser liberal” is now a popular joke in that particular class.

That just brings me to political views. I’ve never met a person outside of the nerd/outsider group that wasn’t homophobic. As a gay myself, this is quite distressing. Do you know how hard it is to constantly put on a straight face (badum tss) everyday? When the popular guys try to set me up with some random girl they met at a football game? In a big city the popular guys would just ignore me but no everybody knows everybody and I can’t escape it. 

I’m pulled out of my mental rant when I realize we made it downtown (which is only like a minute long drive from my house) and the truck has parked. “Keith hurry up” I hear Shiro say as he starts making his way across the street to the only worthwhile restaurant in town; El Huevo. It’s a Mexican/Italian/American place and literally the only place in town to get a burger. It isn’t even that good but the only other places in town to eat are a basically abandoned Pizza Hut and a Subway that’ll have you hunched over the toilet at 3am the night afterword.

The street appears completely deserted apart from Shiro and I so I decide to do what anybody would do in that situation; I Naruto ran across the street like a boss. The only problem is I’m not looking where I’m going whatsoever and I collide with another human being. For a second I thought it was just Shiro but no I look up and see none other than Lance Frickin McClain looking at me like I’ve got two heads. Lance, of course, is the most popular guy in my grade. Now most people at this point would say sorry and go about their day but the good Lord above seemed to be intent on making this the most humiliating day of my life so I just didn’t move. We stood there awkwardly for a while, Lance not really knowing what to do either, until thankfully Shiro called after me and I was released from my paralysis. I’m just thanking the lord he wasn’t going to El Huevo too. 


	2. S H 0 0 K

It was supposed to be a quick trip to Casey’s… it was not a quick trip to Casey’s. Around 10:30 pm or so Shiro and I were sent to get drinks. It was an errand that should only take about five minutes but due to it being Shiro and I, it took much longer. We have this habit of getting in the car to do one thing and end up driving around for a bit because a certain song came on and then it just spirals into the two of us driving around town aimlessly and wasting gas.

Anyway back to the story Shiro and I were doing our little driving thing around this big hill near the edge of town. I had found the megaphone I got for christmas when I was ten while I was cleaning and was singing horribly into it with the window down like a douchebag. So as we’re driving up the hill in the middle of the night generally making a nuisance of ourselves I suddenly hear a scream from Shiro. I turn to him looking confused and he’s like “I swear there was a person walking near the side of the road”. I hadn’t seen this so Shiro brushed it off and kept driving. When we got to the top of the hill he turned left which was downhill and suddenly he screams again and this time he slams his foot on the gas. Again I look at him like “wtf dude” and he’s like “There were two of them and they started chasing the car you had to have seen that!”. Of course I hadn’t and Shiro decided to go around and come back up the hill the same way we had before. Once we got to the bottom facing the upward road Shiro suddenly stops the car and points up to the top of the hill. Standing at the top are two black silhouettes, unmoving, only visible by the dim yellow street light due to the fact that it was pitch black outside. That was the exact moment I lost my shit.

”JESUS CHRIST SHIRO TURN THE CAR AROUND DEAR GOD JUST DRIVE FRICKIN DRIVE” or something like that is pretty much what my reaction was. Poor Shiro in the driver’s seat “CALM THE FUCK DOWN KEITH IM TRYING MY BEST”. I was not calm, not at all. From my perspective this was like the beginning of every horror movie ever and we were about to die. Finally Shiro got the damn car turned around and we sped of into the night like sonic the goddamn hedgehog on crack but because we lived in fucking Iowa of course the town was surrounded by cornfields and in our panic we immediately drove down a road that went straight through one. Now let me tell you after an experience like we just had, driving down a gravel road in the middle of the night through a cornfield, did not make the situation any better. Honestly the worst part of this whole ordeal is that when we got home, our parents didn’t even care they weren’t near as shook as I was expecting them to be when I told them the story like damn. 


	3. never trust Lance with an angry wasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is an idiot and will one day give Keith a heart attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all the stories are things that actually happened to me and the characters are all just people irl but I put Voltron names in cuz it's a voltron story however the characters will change (for example in the first story Lance was used in place of this popular girl who i wont say the name of but in chapter 3 he's in place of this star athlete guy but imma just mash them together) also none of the romance is real (I don't actually have a secret gay crush on the popular girl sorry this isn't an anime)

There’s a reason i absolutely hate science, I’ve always had bad experiences with it. Sid the science kid freaked me out when I was little, there was _The Butterfly Incident_ from sixth grade, and then there was the more recent event. You see I have this phobia that everyone in my class knows about (thanks to _The Butterfly Incident_ ) where basically I’m deathly afraid of anything in the bug category. Since it’s a somewhat irrational fear I get teased for it relentlessly at school (even Pidge, my best friend, once tricked me into seeing a photo of some flies mating and I cried).

Long story short, I’m freaking terrified of bugs. So one day in science our teacher had us go outside and pick some sort of thing to put under the microscope. I’m sitting there with my twig staying as far away from the kids who picked bugs as their specimens as possible. That’s when I make a very stupid decision to walk outside and see what my friend Hunk got. I exit the building and Hunk and Lance McClain are still getting stuff when suddenly with my cat-like sixth sense I notice a freaking wasp and obviously I scream and run away. Lance McClain being the show off he is grabbed a cup and trapped the wasp against the side of the building except now he just has an angry wasp in a cup. 

Lance decides to slip a folder under the cup and kill it to use as a specimen but he still doesn’t know how to kill it so you wanna know what this genius does? He shakes the fucking cup. Congratulations Lance before you had an angry wasp in a cup now you have the same angry wasp in a cup except it’s worse now.

Now obviously when people start making angry wasp martini’s that’s my cue to skadoo right the fuck there so I retreat back to the classroom and enjoy some time to talk while everyone’s still getting their slides in order but oh how short that pleasant time lived. Lance enters the classroom again still holding his very much alive angry wasp in order to ask the teacher how to kill it. After the teacher simply shrugs this bitch decides the best course of action would be to shake it again. Remember my super intense fear of anything bug related? Yeah at this point I was quivering in the back of the room holding my twig up as if it would protect me and yelling “LANCE MCCLAIN YOU GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE OR SO HELP ME GOD” at the top of my lungs. Did I care that I was just a nobody nerd that rarely talked to Lance and was secretly gay for him at that moment? No. That day the only thing I cared about was getting that hell beast away from me.

In the end they managed to kill it but I’m not sure how since I was still busy trying to keep my inner demons at bay but yeah. That is just one of the reasons why I will never trust Lance McClain with any sort of bug handling because it only ever ends badly for me.


End file.
